Court of Randomness
by pikaree1
Summary: Henry/Ken/Koji/Thomas tries to enjoy a lazy Saturday, but everyone else has other plans... Especially when Rika/Sora/Zoe/Yoshi barges in talking about love... Implied Rukato/Sorato/Takumi/Masashi! Fourshot that might eventually become a fiveshot! Randomness fic!
1. The Tamers Edition

**Petal: First Digimon fanfic! Yay!**

**Terriermon: She doesn't own Digimon.**

Henry smiled contentedly in his warm, soft bed. It was Saturday, his alarm clock was broken, the Devas were taking a day off, and best of all, Terriermon was sleeping on the sofa. Sadly, the peace was not to last. "HENRY!" Rika screamed at the top of her lungs, barging into his room. "I'M SUING GOGGLEHEAD FOR MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Uhh...?" Henry mumbled, burying his head in his pillow. It was too early in the afternoon for this.

"AND GUESS WHAT?! YOU'RE THE JUDGE!"

Henry was fully awake now. For some inexplicable reason, he was in a graduation gown in a courtroom. "What's going on?!" he demanded, severely freaked out. In one hand, there was a book with a picture of Kari cowering in fear, TK standing protectively over her, and Davis looming over them with an evil grin. In his other hand was a gavel that looked suspiciously like Zudomon's Chrome Digizoid hammer.

"We are here today for the court case of Takato Matsuki being the object of affection of Rika Nonaka," IceDevimon said in a monotone voice. "And after that, their wedding."

Suddenly, Henry realized that Rika was wearing a medieval ball gown while Takato was dressed in an Elvis Presley outfit- minus the afro (he had an afro, right?). "T-Takato… H-He's just so gosh darned cute and sweet and kind that I fell in love with him!" Rika sobbed.

"I stand in defense of Rika Nonaka, and I say that if Takato Matsuki gives her Eskimo Kisses, everything will be fine!" Calumon proclaimed.

"I plead the fourth wall!" Takato shouted.

"Humans and their problems," Impmon grumped. "I'm outta here."

"I wanna be a hero~ Digimon Advanced~" Terriermon sang as he floated by.

"Order! Order!" Henry shouted, pounding Zudomon's Hammer- I mean, the gavel onto the podium.

Azulongmon dropped down through the ceiling. "It is time to return the Jewel of Life. Light and Hope go hand in hand."

TK and Kari crashed into the room through Azulongmon's hole holding hands.

"See?"

Rika raced across the room in a frilly white wedding gown screaming, "Takato, my love!'

Takato, now in a tuxedo, responded, "Rika! I shall wait an eternity for you!"

Jeri had somehow appeared from out of nowhere and started making eyes at Henry. "Guess what, Henry? We're partners! You can't escape destiny!"

"Where's Leomon when you need him?" Henry groaned.

Meanwhile, Rika and Takato were getting married while Suzie strewed flowers everywhere.

"Do you two wanna get hitched?" IceDevimon asked.

"We do!"

"I hereby pronounce you tamer and wife."

Renamon and Guilmon busted in through the front door and started doing the tango, Renamon with a rose in her mouth. "Olé!" Guilmon shouted.

Calumon started dancing with Lopmon.

Henry had been dragged into a waltz by Jeri while Leomon directed an orchestra nearby with a spiky haired brown-haired guy with green eyes playing the harp.

Kazu and Kenta pirouetted into the room and sang a Hannah Montana song. "You got the beeeeeest of both worlds~"

"By George, what a party!" Tai exclaimed.

"Yes. Scotland Yard won't like this," Matt agreed.

Sora started hitting Davis with a tennis racket.

"SOMEONE STOP THIS MADNESS!" Henry screamed.

He leaped out of his bed, still screaming. Just then, he heard a familiar female voice scream, "HENRY! I NEED YOU TO BE A JUDGE!"

Henry banged his head on a desk before jumping out his window, clambering down the tree next to it, and making a mad dash for the psychologist's office.

"Moumentai, Henry," Terriermon mumbled sleepily from his chair.

Rika looked confused. "That's weird. I only wanted him to judge who's strategy was better. Takato actually came up with something good this time."

Takato shrugged. "Beats me. Let's get ice cream."

**Petal: Please review!**


	2. The Adventure Edition

**Petal: It's time for the Adventure 01 Version!**

**Davis: The couple is me and Kari, right?!**

**Petal: Well… This is with the Adventure 02 cast… but it's a 01 couple…**

**Davis: Aw, that's lame!**

**Petal: Says you. If I owned Digimon, you'd be bashed all the time and it would be explicitly clear that Takari was canon.**

Ken smiled contentedly in his warm, soft bed. It was Saturday, his schedule was clear, Arukenimen and Mummymon were taking a day off, and best of all, his parents finally knew about Wormmon. Sadly, the peace was not to last. "KEN!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs, barging into his room. "I'M SUING MATT FOR MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Uhh...?" Ken mumbled, burying his head in his pillow. It was too early in the afternoon for this, even for a perfect person.

"AND GUESS WHAT?! YOU'RE THE JUDGE!"

Ken was fully awake now. For some inexplicable reason, he was in a graduation gown in a courtroom. "What's going on?!" he demanded, severely freaked out. In one hand, there was a book with a picture of Kari cowering in fear, TK standing protectively over her, and Davis looming over them with an evil grin. In his other hand was a gavel that looked suspiciously like Zudomon's Chrome Digizoid hammer.

"We are here today for the court case of Yamato "Matt" Ishida being the object of affection of Sora Takenouchi," MetalEtemon sang. "And after that, their wedding. Yo yo, peace out, yeah ha!"

Suddenly, Ken realized that Sora was dressed like a pop star while Matt was dressed in a medieval king outfit. "M-Matt… H-He's just so gosh darned cool and funny and friendly that I fell in love with him!" Sora sobbed.

"I stand in defense of Sora Takenouchi, and I say that if Matt Ishida plays cards with her, everything will be fine!" Deputymon proclaimed.

"I plead the fourth wall!" Matt shouted.

"Digidestined and their problems," Starmon grumped. "I'm outta here."

"Be out guest, be our guest, Put my service to the test~" Wormmon sang as he crawled by.

"Order! Order!" Ken shouted, pounding Zudomon's Hammer- I mean, the gavel onto the podium.

Azulongmon dropped down through the ceiling. "It is time to return the Jewel of Life. Light and Hope go hand in hand."

TK and Kari crashed into the room through Azulongmon's hole holding hands.

"See?"

Sora raced across the room in a frilly white wedding gown screaming, "Matt, my love!'

Matt, now in a tuxedo, responded, "Sora! I shall wait an eternity for you!"

Yolei had somehow appeared from out of nowhere and started hugging Ken. "Guess what, Ken? We're soulmates! Perfecto!"

"Where's a surfer dude when you need one?" Ken groaned.

Meanwhile, Matt and Sora were getting married while Biyomon strewed flowers everywhere.

"Do you two wanna get hitched?" Kuwagamon asked.

"We do!"

"I hereby pronounce you digidestined and wife."

Angemon and Angewomon busted in through the front door and started slow dancing.

Deputymon started breakdancing with Starmon.

Ken had been dragged into a waltz by Yolei while Shurimon directed an orchestra nearby with a spiky haired brown-haired guy with green eyes playing the harp.

Izzy and Joe pirouetted into the room and sang a Hannah Montana song. "You got the beeeeeest of both worlds~"

"By George, what a party!" Takato exclaimed.

"Yes. Scotland Yard won't like this," Henry agreed.

Rika started hitting Kazu and Kenta with Sakuyamon's staff thingy.

"SOMEONE STOP THIS MADNESS!" Ken screamed.

He leaped out of his bed, still screaming. Just then, he heard a familiar female voice scream, "KEN! I NEED YOU TO BE A JUDGE!"

Ken banged his head on a desk before jumping out his window, clambering down the tree next to it, and making a mad dash for the psychologist's office.

"Ken? What's wrong?" Wormmon mumbled sleepily from the foot of the bed.

Sora looked confused. "That's weird. I only wanted him to judge who's better at soccer, Tai or Davis."

Matt shrugged. "Beats me. Let's get ice cream."

**Petal: TK you liked it!**  
**Davis: Huh?**  
**Petal: *sighs* I meant 'hope you liked it.' Y'know, 'cause TK's the Digidestined of Hope?**  
**Davis: I didn't like it!**  
**Petal: Too bad. I was talking to the reviewers. And Davis lovers? I'm sorry, but I really don't like the guy- the only times I was thankful for him were 1) When I realized he'd add quite a bit of humor during Takari moments, and 2) Because his voice is the only link between Adventure and Tamers. How he got picked to be narrator, I have no idea. Please review!**


	3. The Frontier Edition

**Petal: Here I am with the third chapter!**

**Takuya: Now it's our turn?**

**Petal: Yup!**

**JP: What's the pairing? Me and Zoe, I hope!**

**Petal: It's my Frontier OTP- Takumi!**

**JP: What's that?**

**Petal: Oh, you'll see... Muahaha... And I don't own Digimon. If I did, Rukato would be canon, Davis would be bashed relentlessly, and Takari would be rubbed in everyone's faces. And I don't own Pokemon: Mewtwo Strikes Back (musical reference ahead) or Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz**

Koji smiled contentedly in his warm, soft bed. It was Saturday, his alarm clock was broken, and best of all, Takuya was supposed to be away at soccer camp. Sadly, the peace was not to last. "KOJI!" Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs, barging into his room. "I'M SUING TAKUYA FOR MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Uhh...?" Koji mumbled, burying his head in his pillow. It was too early in the afternoon for this.

"AND GUESS WHAT?! YOU'RE THE JUDGE!"

Koji was fully awake now. For some inexplicable reason, he was in a graduation gown in a courtroom. "What's going on?!" he demanded, severely freaked out. In one hand, there was a book with a picture of Bokomon hitting Neemon while Patamon sat on his head. In his other hand was a gavel that looked suspiciously like Zudomon's Chrome Digizoid hammer.

"We are here today for the court case of Takuya Kanbara being the object of affection of Zoe Orimoto," Cherubimon said in a monotone voice. "And after that, their wedding."

Suddenly, Koji realized that Zoe was wearing an Angewomon cosplay outfit while Takuya was dressed as Angemon. "T-Takuya… H-He's just so gosh darned brave and cool and heroic that I fell in love with him!" Zoe sobbed.

"I stand in defense of Zoe Orimoto, and I say that if Takuya Kanbara gives her a holy sock, everything will be fine!" Neemon proclaimed.

"I plead the fourth wall!" Takuya shouted.

"Neemon and his stupidity," Bokomon grumped. "I'm leaving. Come along, Patamon."

"Broooother, my brooooother~" Koichi sang as he ran by.

"Order! Order!" Koji shouted, pounding Zudomon's Hammer- I mean, the gavel onto the podium.

Azulongmon dropped down through the ceiling. "It is time to return the Jewel of Life. Light and Hope go hand in hand."

TK and Kari crashed into the room through Azulongmon's hole holding hands.

"See?"

Zoe raced across the room in a frilly white wedding gown screaming, "Takuya, my love!'

Takuya, now in a tuxedo, responded, "Zoe! I shall wait an eternity for you!"

JP suddenly popped up out of nowhere and grabbed Koji's graduation gown. "Waaaaah! Do something about your best friend, Koji!"

"Why me?" Koji groaned. "Look, JP, go complain about your failed love life to someone else, okay?"

Meanwhile, Takuya and Zoe were getting married while Patamon strewed flowers everywhere and Tommy wore a name tag reading 'Ring Bearer'.

"Do you two wanna get hitched?" Cherubimon asked.

"We do!"

"I hereby pronounce you Legendary Warrior and wife."

"I will now play 'Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz'!" Zoe, now in her Kazemon AKA FAIRYmon form, proclaimed. "Add a bicycle! RELEASE THE PENGUINMON!" She started bashing random keys on the piano while Takuya, now as Agunimon, decided to make his debut as an Opera Singer.

Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon started dancing.

Koji had been dragged onto the dance floor by Koichi and was now confusedly twirling around in a frilly pink tutu with his brother while Ophanimon directed an orchestra nearby with a spiky haired brown-haired guy with green eyes playing the harp.

JP pirouetted around the room sobbing and sang a Hannah Montana song. "You got the beeeeeest of both worlds~"

"By George, what a party!" Davis exclaimed.

"Yes. Scotland Yard won't like this," Cody agreed.

Kari started bonking Jun on the head with her camera while shouting, "You stay away from my future brother-in-law, you hear me?!"

Matt was congratulating TK on finding "such a kind young lady who stands up for her family!"

"SOMEONE STOP THIS MADNESS!" Koji screamed.

He leaped out of his bed, still screaming. Just then, he heard a familiar female voice scream, "KOJI! I NEED YOU TO BE A JUDGE!"

He banged his head on a desk before jumping out his window, clambering down the tree next to it, and making a mad dash for the psychologist's office.

"What's wrong with Koji?" Koichi wondered as his younger brother ran past him screaming.

Zoe looked confused. "That's weird. I only wanted him to judge who's burger was better, Bokomon's or Neemon's."

Takuya groaned. "Please... No more... My taste buds will be my taste _enemies_ at this rate..."

"No! Our revenge is not yet over!" Bokomon objected.

**Petal: So there. A little more randomness for you all. Keep a lookout for the Data Squad one that I will make once I watch the season!**


	4. The Data Squad Edition

**Petal: And here's the Data Squad edition (Finally)! I don't own Digimon!**

Thomas smiled contentedly in his warm, soft bed. It was Saturday, his alarm clock was broken, the digimon were taking a day off, and best of all, Kristy had promised to keep the Most Annoying And Irritating And Irresponsible And Reckless Person in the World busy. Yup, Marcus. Sadly, the peace was not to last. "THOMAS!" Yoshi screamed at the top of her lungs, barging into his room. "I'M SUING MARCUS FOR MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Uhh...?" Thomas mumbled, burying his head in his pillow. It was too early in the afternoon for this.

"AND GUESS WHAT?! YOU'RE THE JUDGE!"

Thomas was fully awake now. For some inexplicable reason, he was in a graduation gown in a courtroom. "What's going on?!" he demanded, severely freaked out. In one hand, there was a book with a picture of a teacup cowering in fear, Kemamon standing protectively over it, and Kurata looming over them with an evil grin. In his other hand was a gavel that looked suspiciously like a Zudomon's Chrome Digizoid hammer.

"We are here today for the court case of Marcus Damon being the object of affection of Yoshino Fujieda," Neon droned in a monotone voice. "And after that, their wedding."

Suddenly, Thomas realized that Yoshi was wearing a miko outfit while Marcus was dressed in the fire rat robe complete with a complementary dog ear headband and giant sword. "M-Marcus… H-He's just so gosh darned cool and strong and awesome that I fell in love with him!" Yoshu sobbed.

"I stand in defense of Yoshino Fujieda, and I say that if Marcus Damon gives her a cup of tea, everything will be fine!" Kemamon proclaimed.

"I plead the fourth wall!" Marcus shouted.

"DATS and their problems," Director what's-his-face grumped. "I'm outta here."

"Like a rainbow in the darkness, A masterpiece unsigned, A hole with no doughnut, I drift, unchained and free..." BanchoLeomon recited from atop a random cliff, his jacket billowing even though there wasn't any wind. He looked for all the world like Drake from Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Alpha Sapphire, and Omega Ruby.

"Order! Order!" Thomas shouted, pounding Zudomon's Hammer- I mean, the gavel onto the podium.

Azulongmon dropped down through the ceiling. "It is time to return the Jewel of Life. Light and Hope go hand in hand."

TK and Kari crashed into the room through Azulongmon's hole holding hands.

"See?"

Yoshi raced across the room in a frilly white wedding gown screaming, "Marcus, my love!'

Marcus, now in a tuxedo, responded, "Yoshi! I shall wait an eternity for you!"

Nanami had somehow appeared from out of nowhere and popped up in front of Thomas. "Thomas! We're both geniuses! Only we can understand each other! Join me and we shall take over the world!"

"Where's Gaomon when you need him?" Thomas groaned.

"Over here, sir!" Gaomon piped up from where he was tied up and stuck to the ceiling by an Arukenimon.

"Great. Now how am I supposed to fight her off?"

Meanwhile, Marcus and Yoshi were getting married while Lalamon and Kristy argued over who got to be flower girl. In the meantime, Keenan was strewing flowers everywhere and Agumon was pigging out at the buffet table which was comprised mostly of fried eggs.

"Do you two wanna get hitched?" Director what's-his-face asked.

"We do!"

"I hereby pronounce you datinator and wife."

The Pawnchessmon busted in through the front door and started doing robotic dance moves.

Samson played patty-cake with Kudomon who tried to bite his hand off. "Don't treat me like a fresh or an in-training! It's degrading! Just because I ride on your shoulder all the time and don't look like I have back legs doesn't mean I'm helpless!"

Thomas had been dragged into a military-style planning room and Nanami started explaining her strategies about how to take over the world.

Miki and Megumi pirouetted into the room and sang 'Get the Biggest Fire' the way it was always meant to be sung—incredibly off-key. "SHINIIIING AAAAND BUUURNIIING; ORE WA HONOO, OMAE WA HIKARIIIII!"

"By George, what a party!" Takuya exclaimed. "Wait a- HEY! They're singing our trademarked song!

"Yes. Scotland Yard won't like this. Nor will Yamada-kun," Kouji agreed.

JP started throwing chocolate bars everywhere while Sora from Adventure was hitting Neon over the head for impersonating Matt.

"SOMEONE STOP THIS MADNESS!" Thomas screamed.

He leaped out of his bed, still screaming. Just then, he heard a familiar female voice scream, "THOMAS! I NEED YOU TO BE A JUDGE!"

Thomas banged his head on a desk before jumping out his window, clambering down the tree next to it, and making a mad dash for the psychologist's office.

"What's wrong, sir…?" Gaomon mumbled sleepily from his chair.

Yoshi looked confused. "That's weird. I only wanted him to judge who's fried eggs were better. Kristy's really starting to get the hang of cooking."

Marcus shrugged. "Beats me. Let's get manju."

**Petal: That's it...**

**...FOR NOW. I might make a Takari one (and Arceus might have to go bye-bye) in honor of Digimon Tri that's coming out next month. Please review!**


End file.
